Carson North
Hectate Morningstar, is the main character. He is the former antagonist/anti-hero of the family. Hectate is an Original Vampire and a Werewolf, making him the Original Hybrid. Hector is the biologic son of Brandon and an unnamed mother, the step-son of Mikael, the nephew of Abigail, the younger brother to Adalyn Morningstar, Malachai Morningstar and Harrison Morningstar, as well as the uncle to Rose Morningstar and Jacob Morningstar. Hector is also the father of Chazarrae Morningstar, Kaiaphas Morningstar and Elisabeth Morningstar, the mothers being Eva Sinclair and Katherine Gilbert. For over a thousand years, Hector had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and the moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Morningstar Doppelganger creator, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. Hectate was described by his sister, the Dangerous member. Hector, is primarily a member of the Morningstar Family, and an unnamed werewolf family. He is connected to the Gilbert Family, a royal werewolf family via his son and daughter, and a member of the Original Pack, as well as an unnamed warlock and witch family. History Hectate Morningstar ( in Greek) Брандон ,is the world's most powerful immortal alive. He is the father of Chazarrae and Elisabeth . Hectate does have a thing for Elisabeth. He is beyond protective. Hectate will kill anyone who does his child harm. Hectate is a highly powerful and authoritative warlock. He knows every spell, ritual , loophole and curse ever made. Hectate's hair color can change from Blonde to Black, making him look more like Chazarrae. Hectate's eyes only change when he is thirsty, but that is rare. Hectate is the son to the "Immortal Warlock ". The Immortal Warlock, is the world's most powerful warlock in history. Technically, Hetcate is not Immortal, because someone could walk right up to him and stab him with a stake. To becme Immortal, Hectate '''must '''sacrfice himself for his daughter. Hectate is one of the very first Ancestral Spirits to ever to walk in Los Angeles. He is the leader of the Ancestors. He has love and compassion for his daughter. Hectate is the one of the very first vampire's created by his father, and the creator of all the Los Angeles Vampires. He is the leader (more like king) of the Los Angeles Vampire Clan, which he claims to be his adoptive children. Hectate magically died with his daughter's blood in his system after he killed her enemy. This led him to becoming the second tribrid thanks to his daughter. When Hectate was revivved he came back stronger and he was very vengeful. and used his upgraded Lycanthrope to kill almost of his daughter's enemies. Hectate is the Ancestral King. He is able to cross over from earth to the Ancestral Plane. Hectate has killed many Ancestors who have betrayed him (such as Genieveve, Abaigail and Monique, who tried to sacrifice his only daughter) for a numerous amount of things. He killed three members for attempting to sacrifice his daughter and succeed to sacrifice his second-born son (Kaiaphas Morningstar ) who's sacrifice was planned by the former king (Hectate's father Brandon) Hectate's family has seen him install fear in their enemies . Hectate claims that the fear he has created, "Protects" his Family . When Hectate walks the Quarter, usally he has to kill someone, but because of that fear, but they back off of him. Powers and Abilities Hybrid Hectate shows incredible strength and speed being the original hybrid. Hectate is more vengeful than he was when he was just a werewolf. Werewolf Hectate is very powerful. He demonstrates unnatural werewolf strength (being an alpha) Tribrid When Hectate died with his daughter's blood he became a morally stronger tribrid. Hectate is now a warlock with magic that has been tapped by his daughter. Hectate has very strong magic like his father and older brother. Hectate's strength as a vampire has been enhanced and so has his werewolf senses. Weakness Hectate has the standard weakness of a warlock Relationships Elisabeth Morningstar Hectate loves his daughter dearly. He would kill those who dared harm her. Hectate would protect her from all harm. Elizabeth is one of his family members that he is very close with. Hectate keeps his only daughter under his wing. Hectate has proven that he is a very protective father. Hectate loves his daughter more than anyone. Hectate is willing to do anything for his baby. Hectate told his father that if he needs to take her enemies out, he will. Chazarrae Morningstar Hectate loves his son dearly. After the death of his son Kaiaphas, he vowed to never let anything happen to him. Hectate is very protective of his son, despite his age. Hectate will kill all that harms his son. All Hectate wants for him is to be happy. Hectate will take anyone out who tries to harm his son. Malachai Morningstar Hectate has a love-hate relationship with is oldest brother. Hectate has every reason to not trust him. Especially if he is with Elisabeth. Hectate is always at his brother's rescue, Brandon Morningstar Hectate is his father's right-hand. He will kill anyone who dares come near his father. Hectate respects and cares for his father. Hectate will kill anyone his father tells him to kill. Adalyn Morningstar Hectate is always on high alert when it comes to his only sister. Hectate is worse than his two brothers when it comes to Adalyn. He will destroy those who dare harm her. Hectate and Adalyn are very close to one another. Hectate is Adalyn's protector. Hectate will always be there for his sister. Kaiaphas Morningstar Before his youngest son's death, Hectate seemed to care for his son. Hectate would destroy those who dared to harm him. After his son's death, Hectate became very serious with his children's enemies, that lead his father, making him the first Immortal Hybrid. Jacob Morningstar Hectate is Trivia